Fable Ages: Artemis' Curse
by MiraNoel
Summary: Artemis, a Hero lost in time. Thrust into an unfamiliar world. Can he save Albion or will it fall into darkness forever.
1. Prologue: The Curse

_**Fable Ages**_

_**Artemis' Curse**_

_**Written by: Mira Noel**_

_**Story by: Olivia Rose**_

_**Prologue: The Curse**_

The breeze blew gently through the sleepy town of Oakvale. Houses and shops stood silent dusky twilight, the only sound filling the air was an axe beating against a tree stump in a small field. A young boy chopped wood under the watchful eye of his brother. The boy looked up from his work pushing his ebony bangs from his face and wiping his sweaty brow. He watched his brother smiling benevolently at him. The setting sun gleaming off his silver armour and long mahogany hair. Never were there two brothers so different in temperament and appearance. Only their eyes were the same, blue as the glittering seas. Artemis was serious and fiery as his mother, while Aiden seemed much more content to enjoy life; accepting whatever fate had to offer. Neither were prepared for unavoidable road on which they had already started. A choice that would destroy their lives, as they know it. A choice that would forge a Hero that may prove to be the only salvation of Albion.

Artemis sighed heavily, staring at Aiden "You know you could help me. Instead of just standing there staring." He shrugged, adding sarcastically. "In case you wanted to be, you know, helpful." "Oh Arty you know Heroes don't chop wood. We have much more important things to worry about then such menial tasks." Aiden said in a mockingly soothing tone. Aiden ducked gracefully as the axe Artemis had been using to chop wood imbedded itself into the tree behind him; right where his head had been only moments before. "I'm going to be a Hero too someday!" Artemis yelled his soft features flushed with rage. He struggled in vain, as Aiden ruffled his hair teasingly. "Not with that aim you won't." Aiden smiled broadly. "Stick to housework kiddo. You're better at it."

Not to far from where the boys stood bickering stood a tall man, a soft glow emanating from him as though he were a heavenly being. His hair was unnaturally white but his face was gentle. Line had formed at the corners of his eyes giving hint to friendly soul within. The woman behind him grunted in disapproval, her hand on her hips. "Aiden! Stop teasing your brother!" He folded his arms across his broad chest as Aiden laughed pleasantly. "But it's so much fun. Besides, it's true. He's going to make someone a wonderful housewife someday." "What was that?" Artemis raged raising his fist threateningly. "How cute…he's angry." Aiden mocked "ENOUGH!" They both froze at their father's sudden outburst of anger. He sighed heavily addressing his eldest son. "Aiden we need to talk."

Artemis glared at the three of them as they whispered to each other. "Hero work again." He muttered to himself, turning his back to them. Aiden glanced over at his brother. "He seems upset for some reason." "And whose fault do you think that is?" Briar Rose rolled her eyes sarcastically. Aiden turned to her tilting his head innocently. "I don't know. Who?" "Focus Aiden. This mission is important. Your brother will be fine." "Father. Why not let him help us this time. He'd love the opportunity. In fact, it's all he ever talks about." Dorian shook his head firmly. "No Aiden. He's far too rash and eager to please. He's not ready to be a Hero." "That very eagerness would probably get him killed out there." Briar Rose commented haughtily. Aiden rolled his eyes in her direction. "Oh come on Rosie. It's true, he may be a little too eager and he has a terrible temper but I know he can do it. He may not have a good handle on his Will powers yet and we all know he couldn't shoot straight if his life depended on it but he is a skilled swordsman. He's ready father, he just needs the chance to prove it." Dorian looked over at Artemis, watching as he attempted to remove the axe from its new home in the tree. "Artemis, come here. We need your help." His brow furrowed with worry as Artemis nearly tripped over his own feet in his excitement. Oh Avo, I hope I'm making the right decision.

Artemis gazed into a lamp resting on a small table, the light cast harsh shadows over hi delicate features. "He'll be alright Artemis. You needn't worry." He turned "Yes I know Aunt Tess. I know." He smiled as he brought his blind aunt her dinner; his mind swimming with thought. "You miss her don't you?" "A little, mother must be going out of her mind with worry by now." Tess smiled. "She is accustomed to such worry." Artemis laughed "You're right. I just wish we could go home." The smile faded from her lips; she sighed sadly and knowingly. "Soon child, soon." Artemis stared into the lamplight once more. "Do you think father will win?" "His enemy is formidable. One cannot be sure." Artemis sighed. She never gives anyone a straight answer does she? He paced nervously around the cellar. "I just want all of this to be over." "That is what we all want. But it is never truly over."

He looked at her opening his mouth attempting to find the right words to describe his frustration when the ground shook violently beneath them. He ran up the cellar stairs throwing open the doors to the outside world, staring up at the night sky. The sky had turned scarlet; as though painted with innocent blood. The air grew cold and stung his eyes as he scanned the fields. There was nothing, what was happening. Then he heard it; a crazed laugh. But from where? He turned, his mind registering the source. Standing before him was a tall hooded figure. It stood holding his aunt unconscious upon his shoulder. "You have proven quite difficult to find Artemis." His voice was smooth and menacing; like a nightmare wrapped in silk. "Let her go!" Artemis screamed defiantly staring into the eyes of this unimaginable monster that had haunted his nightmares for so long.

Artemis drew his sword trying to fight the physical urge to shake in the presence of the greatest evil Albion had ever known. The fear in his voice nearly tangible as he spoke. "Let her go Jack!" Jack of Blades laughed malevolently waving his arm. The force of his spell catapulted Artemis several feet knocking him into a large tree. Artemis looked up dazed as Jack of Blades approached. He reached for the blade just beyond his reached but he fell short; his slender framed folding under the weight of the monster's boot. Laughter filled the empty air around him. "Where is Dorian, child? Where is the Hero of Oakvale, when his son's life is so close to being snuffed out?" Artemis's eyes filled with unwanted tears as his thoughts cried out for help. "Sleep child. Sleep until that all you love in this world has withered and died. Sleep child. Sleep." The world around him grew foggy until he slipped into a dreamless slumber; the sound of malicious laughter resounding like a dark lullaby.

_**Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed. I will update soon. Again I own nothing. Reviews make me happy. Tatty-Bye**_


	2. Chapter One: The Awakening

_**Eternal Battle**_

_**Artemis' Curse**_

_**By Olivia Rose**_

_**Chapter One: The Awakening**_

Artemis opened his eyes. Oh god I can't see! He struggled; trying to get up and found himself unable to move. He was bound by something. Though by what he wasn't sure. He struggled harder against the bindings thrashing against the wood that seemed to surround him; falling hard to the cold stone below. He cried out in pain; but found that the bindings had come undone when he fell. He stood; unwrapping himself and staring at the splintered wood of the coffin, he'd been lying in. The musty smell and darkness attacked his weary senses. He felt his way around the room; his hand touching something. Another person? And then he realized where he was. Oh god I'm in a tomb! He felt around hurriedly; panicking. He had to get out! He'd die if he stayed in here! Then by some miracle he found the heavy door that led to world outside. He pushed as hard as he could but to no avail. His muscles were weaker than he'd remembered. But still he pushed until finally the door swung open; and he fell to the damp, grassy ground.

He stood; trying to get his bearings. Where on earth was he? Nothing about his surroundings seemed familiar. He stumbled through the abandoned graveyard; until at last he found the gate. The gate had rusted over time creaking as he pushed it open; stumbling down the road that led to town.

"Good night Aaron." Rhiordan said; waving goodbye as he headed toward home, breathing in the dusk air as he whistled. As he walked down the dirt path that led to his secluded home just at the end of town; he saw a figure in the distance. He gripped the gun at his side as it staggered closer. He approached cautiously as the figure fell to the ground. Oh god it's just a kid! He ran to Artemis; who now lay crumpled on the ground. "Are you alright?" Artemis didn't respond; almost as if he hadn't heard him. "Kid! Are you okay?" Rhiordan tapped Artemis's cheek gently. "Where am I?" Artemis whispered.

"You're in Oakvale." "What!" Artemis jumped up scanning his surroundings. This didn't look like Oakvale. "Where is my family, my father?" Rhiordan stood; Artemis just reaching his chest. "Calm down okay. Just tell me who your father is. I probably know him." Artemis looked up at Rhiordan and sighed. This man seemed trustworthy enough and he had to find his family. "His name is Dorian; Hero of Oakvale." It took all of Rhiordan's strength not to laugh in the kid's face. The Hero of Oakvale; he must have hit his head pretty hard. His voice took on a serious note; designed to mask his amusement. "The Hero of Oakvale is dead. Has been for about three hundred years."

Artemis couldn't believe what he was hearing; three hundred years. That wasn't possible. But this man didn't seem to be lying to him. His weary mind tried desperately to grasp what he had just been told. But the world was growing foggy around him. He had the briefest thought that all of this might just be some horrible nightmare. And then he fainted; slumping into Rhiordan's arms.

He woke the next morning to the sound of cheerful voices. The smell of fresh bread and lilander flowers mixing pleasantly in the air. He sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was in someone's home. It was warm; inviting. It reminded him of his own home. He begrudgingly got of the comfortable bed and walked down the stairs; toward the voices.

He looked at the pair sitting at the breakfast table. He recognized the man; with his dark hair and sapphire eyes as the man who had found him. He assumed the woman was his companion. Rhiordan laughed heartily at some private joke when Artemis coughed; announcing his presence. They turned to him; and he suddenly felt nervous. He'd never been in the home of a stranger before. He'd once known everyone in Oakvale. But if what this man had said was true; then that was no longer so. He was alone.

"I'm Rebecca." The woman said smiling brightly; her hazel eyes dancing with vibrancy. "And this is Rhiordan." Rhiordan smiled at Artemis and motioned for him to sit. Artemis did so as Rebecca hurriedly fixed him a plate of food. For the first time Artemis realized that he wasn't just hungry; he was ravenous. He dove into the meal before him; only stopping when he heard their laughter. It reminded him of his parents. Rhiordan's full and hearty; like his father's. Rebecca soft and warm; like his mother's.

"Sorry." He said softly; remembering his manners. "Don't be. You must be starving." Rebecca said; smiling gently at him. "So kid, what's your name?" Artemis turned to Rhiordan; who looked as if he were probing deep inside of him. Searching for something. Answers most likely. "Artemis. Is my father really dead?" he asked; preferring to get straight to the point. "If your father really is the Hero of Oakvale; then yes." Rhiordan stated bluntly. Rebecca slapped him on the shoulder in a manner that was none too gentle. "What was that for?" Rhiordan cried out rubbing his bicep.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at her pathetic companion. Big baby. "If the Hero of Oakvale is your father then how in Avo's name did you end up here kid? What happened to you?" Rhiordan asked still rubbing his arm. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was Jack of Blades taking my aunt." Rebecca and Rhiordan looked at eachother. Rebecca turned back to Artemis. "Why don't I show you around town? Things have changed a little. You might be curious to see how things work now." She smiled warmly at him; he nodded in agreement. Suddenly curious about this new world he had apparently woken up in. "Well I'm off to the pub." Rhiordan said; standing. "The pub, but it's not even midday." Artemis frowned at his rescuer; drinking at this time of day. Rhiordan laughed and patted Artemis's head. "You misunderstand, I work there. Serving various town lushes who spend all their time there."

Artemis scowled indignantly at the back of Rhiordan's head as he left; still laughing as the door shut behind him.

After breakfast Rebecca brought down a trunk from the attic. "What's in there?" Artemis asked curiously. "Well…" Rebecca said pulling out some old clothes. "You can't very well walk around in those clothes of yours; can you?" Artemis looked at himself. I don't think you can even call these clothes. More like strategically placed dish rags. She tossed him a white shirt and a pair of tan pants. "You can wear Rhiordan's old clothes, though I'll have to hem the pants a bit. Rhiordan is so very tall. Thank Avo your boots didn't decay with the rest of your clothes." He ran to the other room to get dressed, as Rebecca put the trunk in its proper place.

"Are you dressed yet sweetie?" Rebecca called through the door. Yes come in." Rebecca giggled softly when she saw him. The shirt was too big and the pants far too long. He smiled weakly at her. "The pants don't quite fit do they?" She pulled a needle and some thread from a nearby drawer and set work adjusting the hem. "Rhiordan always was all legs. It made him rather clumsy in his youth." She smiled fondly at the memory. "How old are you Artemis?" "I'm not really sure anymore. Last I remember I was eighteen but I guess a three hundred years nap would sort of negate that wouldn't it." He said sardonically. Rebecca looked up at him a sudden surge of sympathy striking her heart. This poor boy, he'd lost everything he'd ever known and woken up alone in an unfamiliar time. He had no one, no family they were all gone. She stood smiling. "Come on kiddo." She watched as he left the room and decided to herself that she wouldn't leave this boy alone in world. He needed family and if he wanted them, she and Rhiordan would be that family.

When they were ready, Rebecca grabbed some gold; there were a couple things she needed to pick up in town and they left. Artemis had to admit; even if only to himself he was excited. There was a whole new world waiting out there. He couldn't wait to explore it.


	3. Chapter 2: Oakvale

_**Eternal Battle**_

_**Artemis' Curse**_

_**By Olivia Rose**_

_**Chapter Two: Oakvale**_

Artemis glanced at the cemetery as he walked with Rebecca; sunlight reflecting off her golden curls. "Where are we going first?" he asked. "There's something I thought you should see." She smiled at him brightly. Artemis eyed her suspiciously. "There." She said as they came to the center of Oakvale. Artemis stared in awe. A large statue of the Hero of Oakvale stood proudly before them. He touched the stone lightly. "They erected this statue shortly after he died." Rebecca said softly. He turned to her; a single tear falling down his pale cheek. "You know Rhiordan used to run around town pretending to be your father." She laughed nostalgically. "He always planned to go off on grand adventures, see the world. And become a hero." Artemis looked at her. "What stopped him?" "Oh life I suppose. He didn't want to leave me here alone." "You could've gone with him." Artemis said looking at the statue once more. "Oh no." Rebecca laughed "Adventuring was never for me. I've always been content with staying here for the rest of my life. With Rhiordan. Trust me, that's all the adventure I need." "I can understand that. I never really had much interest in being a hero. I suppose I loved Oakvale too much to want to leave."

Rebecca spent the rest of the day showing Artemis around Oakvale. Watching in amusement as he explored the town; so full of excitement and wonder. Like a small child. "Artemis." She called as the sky turned pink with dusk. "We're going to the tavern. Rhiordan should be done for the day." She turned and headed for the tavern; Artemis close behind. The tavern was bustling with life as they walked in; sitting close to the window. Rhiordan was indeed done with his work. Rebecca smiled lovingly at him as he sang a lively folk song; a pint in hand. "I remember that song." Artemis whispered softly. "My father used to sing it all the time. All though not quite as well as Rhiordan." They sat in silence, listening to Rhiordan sing for a long time. Before he became too drunk to continue.

Artemis and Rebecca stumbled down the road; supporting Rhiordan as they went. He sang loudly as they walked; passing out when they finally reached the house. Artemis helped Rebecca put Rhiordan to bed before collapsing into an armchair. Rebecca sat down next to him sewing quietly. "Rebecca." She looked up at him. "Yes." "Why aren't you and Rhiordan married?" "He never asked." He looked at her; perplexed. "Why not, aren't you two in love? People in love get married." Rebecca laughed quietly; trying not to wake Rhiordan from his drunken slumber. "Well of course we're in love. Rhiordan just hasn't gotten around to asking me yet." Her face took on a dreamy expression. "Although it would be nice to get up in front of everyone and make those vows. To grow old together, start a family. Rhiordan will ask when he's ready." Artemis watched her as she continued her sewing; probably patching up something of Rhiordan's.

Artemis woke the next morning to the sound of humming. He went downstairs, finding Rebecca in the kitchen by herself. "Good morning Artemis." "Where's Rhiordan?" he asked looking around. "He has the day off; you'll most likely find him down at the beach." He grabbed a roll before running out the door. "See you later." Rebecca smiled as he left.

Artemis found Rhiordan at the beach; he covered his ears as he approached. The loud bang of firearms foreign to his ears. "Rhiordan!" Rhiordan turned to him; smiling. "What is that?" Artemis asked pointing to the pistol in Rhiordan's relaxed hand. He glanced at his weapon. "It's a gun." Artemis' face contorted in confusion. "It's kind of like a crossbow…with a quick fire mechanism." Rhiordan motioned for Artemis to stand beside him; handing the gun to the boy. "Just pull the hammer back and squeeze the trigger. Try to hit the target in front of you." He laughed as Artemis missed several times. "Keep your arm level to the ground. Widen your stance and fire." Rhiordan instructed. Artemis cheered as the bullet hit the target dead on. They spent the entire day at the beach; practicing with the targets. "Come on kid, we should head home or Rebecca will have our heads." Rhiordan laughed; watching the sunset for the day. Artemis fell into the routine of his new life quickly and found happiness with Rebecca and Rhiordan.

"Artemis" Artemis turned to the voice calling him and smiled. "Hello Molly." Molly was a small petite little creature, with a rather plain round, freckled face. "Where are you going?" she asked breathlessly as she caught up to him her mousy brown hair falling about her shoulders. He stared as she looked up at him. Molly wasn't beautiful by any means but he couldn't help staring. Her eyes were easily her most striking feature, a lovely forest green that lit up when she smiled. "Uh…Artemis. Are you okay?" "What? Oh. Yeah, I…I'm fine. Just got a little lost in my head there for a second. Anyway, I'm off to fetch Rhiordan for supper before Rebecca decides to go find him herself. You want to walk with me?" She nodded smiling brightly. "Come on then." They walked to a small clearing in the woods just beyond town. Lucy grabbed his arm her eyes darting around nervously. "Oh why does he always have to come way out here? Any number of things could happen to him."

Thwack! She jumped startled and squeaking quietly. Artemis laughed. "That's just Rhiordan Molly. Come on we're nearly there." Rhiordan soon came into view. "Rhiordan!" Rhiordan turned to them smiling. "What are you doing out here?" "We came to get you. Rebecca says suppers ready." "Is it really that late?" Rhiordan glanced up at setting sun. "I guess I lost track of time. Well, I suppose we should head back before Rebecca gets upset."

3 Months Later

Artemis woke that morning; excitement coursing through his veins. He ran down the stairs; greeted by the now familiar sound of laughter. He sat down to eat; smiling contentedly at the people who had become his family. "Are you sure you want to go?" Rebecca asked. "I have to go." "You're welcome to stay her. You could start a life in Oakvale. And Molly from the tavern fancies you." She pleaded. "I have to know Rebecca. I have to find out what happened to my family, why I'm even still alive. I'll never be able to live a normal life until I know the truth." She sighed in defeat "You'll at least visit, won't you?" "Often." He said smiling. Rhiordan handed him a pistol. The same one he had taught him to fire on the beach so long ago. "Rhiordan…I can't take this." "Yes you can. I have another and you sure as hell can't go traipsing around Albion trying to take down gunmen with a crossbow. We want you to come back in one piece kid." Artemis smiled gratefully at him.

Artemis waved, looking back at his family. His home. He smiled; he'd come home soon. Hopefully very soon.

But when he returned two years later it was gone. Oakvale was gone. Nothing but choked weeds and water stood among the ruins of what was once his peaceful home. Artemis stood in shock. What happened? Where is everyone? He walked through the ruins carefully; his mind swimming with questions. He fell to the marshy ground. What the..? Oh my god! He'd tripped over the body of a small child. He scrambled to his feet. He ran through the foggy marsh until at last he reached the last house in Oakvale; his home. "Rebecca! Rhiordan!" he cried out desperately as he searched the house. Where are they? The beach! That was their favourite place to be alone together. Maybe there he could find some trace of them.

As he reached the beach he found it. A small grave just inside a small alcove. He fell to his knees as he read the name on the marker. Rebecca. Oh God Rebecca. He cried, and then it struck him. None of the other bodies were buried, just her's. Rhiordan must've survived. He stood, glancing down at the grave. "Goodbye Rebecca." And he set out. Set out to find Rhiordan and the truth about what had happened to Oakvale.

_**Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave reviews. Sayonara watashi no yujin^^**_


End file.
